


安世

by Anonymous



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 抽关键词写篇民国paro，冷cp当自强系列cp：司马炎x裴秀 隐司马昭x裴秀友情出演：可爱的小桃符关键词：梦境与现实 直到死亡将我们分开 幻觉荣耀归于历史人物，脑洞属于基友，关键词和ooc都归我。没有文风，经不起考据，只是为了完成一个执念给自家爱豆写点东西罢了。然而到底没赶上三月初七，希望他不要怪我





	安世

**Author's Note:**

> 抽关键词写篇民国paro，冷cp当自强系列  
> cp：司马炎x裴秀 隐司马昭x裴秀  
> 友情出演：可爱的小桃符  
> 关键词：梦境与现实 直到死亡将我们分开 幻觉  
> 荣耀归于历史人物，脑洞属于基友，关键词和ooc都归我。  
> 没有文风，经不起考据，只是为了完成一个执念给自家爱豆写点东西罢了。  
> 然而到底没赶上三月初七，希望他不要怪我

1.

暮春三月，柳絮飘飞，日光刚刚好。正是玩耍的好时光。

十四岁的司马炎跨坐在自家屋后那株高大的榆树上，一脚踏着软软的树枝，一脚在半空中前后摇晃。他在胸前挂了一只布袋子，兴高采烈地从树枝上往袋子里捋着榆钱儿，嘴里还哼着不知名的曲调，听起来和前不久来城里表演的戏班子唱的“莲花落”有几分相似。

且说这个时节的榆钱儿长得极好，通身翠绿，剥开来还有淡淡的香味儿；拈一片放嘴里，隐隐能尝到一丝甘甜，端的是又好吃又赏心悦目。没过多久，袋子就装满了；于是司马炎冲着树下喊了一声，顺手把袋子往下一丢：

“桃符，接住了！今晚上吩咐厨房做榆钱饼吃喽！”

被他喊作“桃符”的小男孩大约四五岁的模样，正靠着树干垂着脑袋打着盹儿。他听到司马炎的命令，迅速起身张开双手去接；然而那只布袋子偏巧砸在了他的头上，里面装的榆钱儿霎时间散落开来，洒得他满头满脑都是——就连那地上也铺开了浅浅的一层，被那裹着丝丝柳絮的南风一卷，瞬间就飘飘扬扬地往远方飞走了。

司马炎见状，不由得皱了眉头。站在树下的桃符仰起脸，看着自家大哥的脸色一点点变黑，立刻嘴巴一瘪，哭了出来。

正当司马炎犹豫着是下去哄弟弟还是继续捋榆钱儿的时候，他听见了熟悉的马车轱辘摩擦院子地面的吱嘎声。

“不好！老爹回来了！”

慌张之下，他试图将自己的身形隐藏在浓密的树冠中。然而他忘记了自家父亲的眼神锐利如鹰隼，更何况桃符依旧站在树下抽着鼻子哭；于是在“吁——”的一声之后，他很快就听见了一声震耳欲聋的怒吼：“司马炎！给老子从树上下来！”

司马炎拨开榆树的枝桠，心惊胆战地向树下望去。

站在树下的男人四十上下年纪，高大俊朗，皮肤微黑，衣着富贵，气势颇为威严；此时，他正一脸怒气地盯着司马炎藏身的位置，又吼了一句：“小兔崽子今天又没去学堂是不是……痛快儿地、麻溜儿地给我下来！我数三个数，一——二——三！”

男人甩了一下手里的马鞭，鞭子划破空气的声音在这院子里颇为响亮。一旁的桃符听到这声音，哭得更凶了；他眼泪汪汪地仰起头，与司马炎四目相对，目光里满是委屈。

见此情景，司马炎不情不愿地从树上滑了下来。他耷拉着脑袋，步履缓慢地蹭了过去，然后便惊恐地看到自家父亲冲着他扬起了手，似是要赏他一座五指山。

他闭着眼睛等着脸颊传来的疼痛，却只感到后脑勺被轻拍了一下。

“不爱去学堂，以后就不用去了！”男人的语气豪爽中带着一丝宠溺，“我司马昭的儿子，以后就在家里读书罢！来，见过你们的新先生……”

他收起马鞭，朝着马车的方向挥了挥手。车夫识趣地撩起了帘子，向着里面的人说了句“请”。

司马炎拉着桃符的手，沉默地望着从青篷马车里走下来的人。那是个年轻俊秀的男人，大约二十余岁的模样，穿了一身旧马褂，衣襟处缝补的痕迹依稀可见。他的面色略显苍白，眼尾略微上挑，隐隐带着一丝傲气，神态却是温和谦逊的。他的身形虽然消瘦单薄，但是很端直，像是东北常见的白桦那般素淡、深邃。

他上前一步，向司马昭微微欠身致意。风吹拂着榆钱儿簌簌地落下，也落了数片在他的鬓发间；然而他似乎并不在意，转而向一大一小两个男孩子开了口。

他的声音清澈透亮，如同静静流淌的阿什河水般，波澜不惊。

“裴秀见过炎少爷、攸少爷。”

 

***

五十五岁的司马炎猛地睁开了眼睛。

他抬起一只枯瘦的手，握紧又展开，不甘心地在眼前晃了晃，直到完全确认这只手目前的模样才是真实的。

因得未戴老花镜的缘故，他眼前的风景模糊成了一片，却依旧能辨认出是他所熟悉的疗养院的花园。

这里几乎一年四季都吹着暖风，卷来潮湿的海洋气息；不必入春，花园里的郁金香便已绽放了绚丽的色彩。然而这园子里并没有高大的榆树、飘落的榆树钱儿，更没有那个清秀单薄又端直如桦树的身影。

他再次闭上了眼睛，过去的种种如同走马灯一般在眼前闪过。

于是他终于想起在那个春日的傍晚，自己并没有吃到心心念念的榆钱饼。

 

2.

且说司马家虽是外来户，却在这小城里颇有名气。

司马老爷单名一个昭字，早年出身贫苦，卖过包子，学过木匠，当过马贼，经历颇为丰富。后来，帮里的顶头老大金盆洗手，去了奉天张大帅军中做起了小兵；而他无意投身战场，遂拿着遣散费来了这哈尔滨城郊，盖了房子娶了夫人生了娃，过起了田家翁的生活。

司马昭的夫人姓王，乃是本地一个富贵人家的小姐；其祖父辈早年闯关东淘金颇有所得，攒下了不少家底。王老爷见司马昭人品才貌上佳，便把女儿许配给了他。夫妻两个虽然出身有差，但是婚后感情甚好，只可惜王夫人身子孱弱，生下幼子后一直缠绵病榻，终究没能撑过去年的严寒。

司马昭怀念夫人、尊敬岳家又怜惜幼子，便谢绝了上门提议续弦的各路媒人，独自拉扯着两个孩子长大。为了开源，他与王家合资在哈尔滨城中开了一家药铺，请了老中医和药工坐镇。因得他做生意童叟无欺、言不二价，远近的军民都来此求医问药，这药铺的名声打响了，生意也忙碌了起来。

这一天，司马昭正是视察过药铺的生意后才回家来的。每次进城回来，他都会给两个孩子带些好吃好玩的东西；这一次带的便是中央大街新开的马尔斯西餐茶食店[1]的点心。俄罗斯人的菜式并称不上精致，然而味道正合了两个男孩子的喜好。

司马炎伸手从盘中捏过一块槽子面包，又给一脸期待的司马攸分了一半，然后一边嚼着面包，一边竖起耳朵听司马昭与裴秀说话。

司马昭的语气有些无奈：

“……桃符年纪还小，身子骨也不好。好在他聪颖好学，日后读书的事情我是不发愁的，就算晚个一两年也无妨。倒是炎儿……他年纪长了，功课却依旧马马虎虎；自打他那发小跟着家里搬回山东之后，更是三天打鱼两天晒网不肯去学堂，这样下去总不是个办法。”

裴秀听着司马昭絮絮叨叨，唇边泛起一抹浅浅的笑意。有那么一瞬间，司马炎感到对方清澈的目光在自己的脸上打了个转，里里外外透着一丝探究；然而只过了片刻，这道目光就收了回去，仿佛从来没有试探着去观察他一般。

司马炎其实很不喜欢这样被人打量，但对方是自家父亲请来的西席：作为老师，打量未来的学生当然无可厚非。于是他拍了拍手上的面包屑，低下头用勺子翻搅着碗里的汤。

餐桌的另一边，司马昭依旧在说个不停：

“如今炎儿在家读书，且需要先生多关照些，莫要因为他是我儿子就心慈手软……”

裴秀闻言，急忙起身向司马昭一揖：“老爷您放心便是。于年纪，您比我年长数岁；于身份，您是这府中的主人。所以您对我不必称‘先生’，称我的字‘季彦’即可。”

司马昭挠了挠头：“啊，好吧。我是个粗人，原本只想着你们读书人的规矩大。你既然这样说了，那我便恭敬不如从命了。”他转向司马炎，板起脸道：“炎儿，裴先生虽然年纪轻，却依旧是你长辈，不可失了礼数。听到了没有！”

司马炎抬起头，不情不愿地从鼻子里“嗯”了一声，气得司马昭吹胡子瞪眼睛。

当他对着自家父亲暗暗发笑时，却无意中和裴秀四目相对。

那双秀致的眼眸看起来依旧平静无波，却没来由地让他的心漏跳了一拍。

彼时的司马炎尚未练就一张厚脸皮，于是瞬间感到自己的脸颊有点不听话地烧了起来。他猛地起身，拉过依旧在状况外的司马攸向昭秀二人草草行了一礼，逃也似的离开了饭桌。

 

在回房的路上，司马攸好奇地问：“哥哥，我们以后就要跟着裴先生读书了对吗？”

司马炎伸手抹掉沾在司马攸嘴角的面包屑，心不在焉地点了点头。

后来司马攸还抱着他的手臂说了些什么，他全都没记住；因为那双眼眸、那沉静的眼神一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。

对于未来读书的日子，十四岁的司马炎忽然有一点怕，又忽然有一点挑衅般的跃跃欲试。

 

***

五十五岁的司马炎皱起了眉头。就在刚才，他仿佛捕捉到了那道曾让他心脏漏跳一拍的目光。

他向着那目光的来处追逐而去，看到了一个清秀单薄的身影。那个身影背对着他，似是正握着一柄水壶，细细地浇灌着一盆盛开的花。

“你是……？”

司马炎听见自己发问，声音干涩嘶哑。他不敢，也不忍把那个已经在舌尖萦绕许久的名字说出口。

然而对方并没有回答。

司马炎盯着那盆花，渐渐地出了神。那盛开的花儿长着五片花瓣，分为紫、黄、白三色；花瓣的边缘像是镀了一层金边，被碧绿的叶子高高地簇拥着，煞是好看。

三色堇，三色堇。花语为思慕、想念。

然而都只是白日梦罢了。

 

3.

日子一天天过去。不知不觉，东北已经入了夏。

六月午后，天气极好。温暖怡人的阳光透过窗棂的纹路射进屋里，在地面上、在桌边印下琐碎的光影。

司马炎坐在桌边，以手托腮，心不在焉地听着裴秀讲课。这一日，裴秀穿了一件旧绸长衫；那长衫洗得很干净，清清爽爽，隐约有皂角的气息。此时，他正拿着司马炎许久没碰过的国文课本，一字一句地念着课文：

“……今所经中岭及山巅，崖限当道者，世皆谓之天门云。道中迷雾冰滑，磴几不可登。及既上，苍山负雪，明烛天南；望晚日照城郭，汶水、徂徕如画，而半山居雾若带然……”

前一日，他给司马炎布置了一篇文章，正是姚鼐的这篇《登泰山记》。然而司马炎一看到文言文就头痛，便只是草草地翻了翻，并没有认真预习；如今，他听着裴秀一节一节地读过去又讲过去，只觉一头雾水。

他听不懂，索性光明正大地开起了小差，一边把玩着手里的狼毫小楷，一边在心里盘算着等下放课后要去哪里玩耍才好。

裴秀见他一副魂游天外的模样，便放下了书本，问道：“我刚才讲的，少爷可有什么疑问？”

听见他的声音，司马炎立刻回过了神。他下意识地摇了摇头，却又听见裴秀说道：“那么，我有几个问题要问少爷。”

“先生请讲。”

“‘苍山负雪，明烛天南’的‘烛’字作何解？”

司马炎张口结舌。“嗯……蜡烛？”

“是‘蜡烛’的‘烛’字没错，”裴秀点了点头，又道：“然而在此处，它的含义却不是蜡烛，而是……？”

他拖长了疑问的声调，似是等待着司马炎作出正确的回答。

“呃……”

司马炎完全答不出来。往日在学堂里，他也不是没有遇到过被提问却答不出的情况；彼时，他嘻嘻哈哈地笑过去也就过去了，先生并没有办法拿他怎么样。

可裴秀却是不同的。不知怎的，司马炎一直记挂着那一日司马昭在裴秀面前说他“不爱去学堂”“功课马马虎虎”的事儿，每每想起心里面都像是扎了一根刺。一方面，他怨自家父亲在彼时尚是陌生人的裴秀面前丝毫不留情面地表达对他的不满；另一方面，他没来由地不想让裴秀因着读书的事情瞧他不起。

于是他勉强猜了猜：“前一句‘苍山负雪’的‘负’是动词，后一句也应该有个动词与它相对应，就是这个‘烛’了。蜡烛一般作为光源照亮房间，所以这里的‘烛’可以作‘照’字来理解……”

裴秀唇角微弯，笑道：“对了。‘烛’原本是名词，在这里因着位置的缘故，转成了动词。文言文就是如此，一个字的位置、搭配不同，含义也会发生变化。所以我们在读写的时候，要格外留心才是。”

自觉蒙混过关的司马炎不由得松了一口气。他一脸期待地问道：“裴先生，我答出了您的问题，所以现在能提前下课了吗？”

裴秀微笑，“啪”地一声合上了书本：“不可以呢。”他伸手拿过笔筒，把里面的笔一支支取出、并排摆开，然后将笔筒倒扣，猛拍了一下。

一只肥硕的蜘蛛迅速地从笔筒里爬了出来，带出几根蛛丝，擦在了司马炎面前的宣纸上。

司马炎猛地向后一躲，差一点翻了凳子。他望着自己故意丢进笔筒的蜘蛛渐渐爬远消失不见，又望了望一脸云淡风轻的裴秀，脸色有些发青。

裴秀慢条斯理地将一支支笔重新放回笔筒，又慢条斯理地说道：“现在我们可以下课了。……少爷带着攸少爷出去玩罢，莫辜负了这难得的好天气。”

他抬起头，那抹微笑更深，顿时让司马炎感到自己那点拙劣的小把戏都被眼前这沉静温文的先生看透了。

于是他丢了手里的狼毫小楷，落荒而逃。

 

等到司马炎带着司马攸回家的时候，已是傍晚时分。城里的小商贩陆陆续续地收了摊回家吃饭；有那吃好了饭的便搬了板凳坐在庭院里，摆上一盘瓜子或是落花生，摇着扇子谈天看晚霞。这小城的晚霞是极好看的，当地人把它称作“火烧云”；在这个晴朗的傍晚，火烧云铺满了天空，像是从西到东燃起了一片火，直映得一大一小两个男孩子的脸红红的。

走近家门时，司马攸忽然轻轻地拽了拽司马炎的袖子，一脸欲言又止。

“嗯？桃符有事吗？”

司马攸犹犹豫豫地伸出一直紧握着的右手，掌心向上，将手里攥着的物件展示给他看。

“我在书房附近捡到了这个……看样子像是裴先生的东西。哥哥明日与他上课的时候，帮忙还给他好不好？”

一枚小巧的蓝色锦囊静静地躺在司马攸的手心。司马炎盯着它看了许久，忽地翘了翘嘴角。

“好啊。”他接过锦囊，顺手揉了揉幼弟的头发，“桃符放心，我明天一定转交给他。”

司马攸被他揉得有些痒，咯咯地笑了起来，顺势往他身上亲昵地蹭了蹭。司马炎见他笑得开心，也不由得放下了自己说不清道不明的一点小心思，跟着笑出了声。

“走吧，到家喽。”

 

4.

就算是在六月里，东北的夜也是有些凉的，需要盖着薄棉被才能入睡。

司马炎本已经躺下了，然而窗外的榆树上似是落了只乌鸦，一刻不停地哑哑地叫着，听得他心烦意乱。他抱着枕头，在床上卷着被子翻来覆去，脑海中画面纷乱，一会儿闪过那只飞快爬走的蜘蛛，一会儿闪过白天读过的《登泰山记》，最后却停在了裴秀那抹似是洞察一切的微笑，只恼得他直揪头发。

他睡不着，索性披衣起身，点了蜡烛仔细查看司马攸托他转交给裴秀的那枚锦囊。那锦囊的边缘磨得有些旧了，似是被人反复拆开又封上了好多次；轻轻捏的话，便会感到里面像是装了类似丸药的东西，嘎吱作响。

“这是他的……药么。”司马炎暗忖道。

他咬咬牙，将锦囊藏在衣袋里，端起烛台往裴秀住着的厢房走去。

 

裴秀见他秉烛而来，微微挑了挑眉，并没有表现得很惊讶。他拉过一把椅子示意司马炎坐下，接着倒了一杯茶水放在桌上，推到了司马炎面前。

司马炎急忙谢过，端起茶杯喝了一口。炒熟的大麦颜色焦黄，经热水冲泡后香味扑鼻，暖人心脾，让他一时间差些忘记了自己来这里的目的。

屋子里有一种淡淡的、特殊的香甜气味，混合着大麦茶的味道，熏得人陶陶然。司马炎眯起了眼睛，透过蒸腾的水雾打量着屋内的情形。虽然已经过了二更，裴秀却似乎依旧在读书写字。司马炎一抬眼，便瞅见那张梨木书桌上摊开了一大张宣纸，旁边散落了几卷书本；此时，裴秀极其罕见地戴上了眼镜，手里握了一支看起来很眼熟的狼毫小楷，在宣纸上细致地勾勾画画，既没有同他寒暄，也没有开口下逐客令。

司马炎盯着对方专注的侧脸瞅了半晌，忍不住好奇地问道：“先生，您在画什么？”

裴秀闻言，握着笔的手稍顿了顿。

“是地图，”他抬起头，对着司马炎微微一笑。“下个礼拜开始，我打算给少爷开一门地理课。”

“咦？地理课？”

裴秀点了点头，不再说话。他低下头，继续握着那支狼毫小楷，在纸上笔走龙蛇。

司马炎趴在桌边，看得有些呆了。不用任何参照，仅仅凭着双手，裴秀就勾勒出了中国地图的大致轮廓，和他从前在羊琇家见过的图样一般无差。

裴秀见他看得入了迷，轻轻地咳了一声。司马炎回过神来，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“啊，对不起……我走神了。”

对于他的抱歉，裴秀未置可否。他双手捧起宣纸吹干墨迹，又将宣纸重新在桌上铺平，然后将狼毫小楷交到了司马炎的手中。

“我有几日没见少爷练字了。那么这幅地图，就由少爷来题字好了。”

司马炎忐忑地握住笔。借着灯光，他看清楚了手里的笔恰是他白天慌张离开时遗落的那支，光滑的笔杆还带着些微温度——当他的手指接触到笔杆时，这抹温度仿佛迅速地点燃了一簇小火苗，直从他的指尖烧到了脸颊和耳根。

他转过脸，不欲让对方看见自己微红的耳朵，接着故作平静地问道：“先生要我写什么？”

“先写‘中华民国行政区域图’……”

司马炎听话地照做了。他的字写得力透纸背，然而并算不得太好看。

裴秀从他身后探过头来，仔细端详着这几个字。“少爷的字写得不错，落笔雄健，有英爽之气。值得嘉奖。”

突然被夸奖的司马炎又感到自己的心漏跳了一拍。他压下语气中的激动，向裴秀道了声谢先生夸奖。

裴秀却只是弯了弯唇，接着又指点他继续往地图上填写省市的名称。“这里，”他点着地图上的一处，“就是哈尔滨城了。我们住的地方，就在哈尔滨的东南方向……四十七里的位置。按照我标注的比例尺，应当很容易就找得到。”

司马炎点点头，在裴秀手指的位置写下了小小的“哈尔滨”三个字。就这样，他在地图上陆续找到了奉天、北京、上海、广州、重庆……还有很多他从来都没有听说过的、看上去很有趣的地方。

十四五岁的少年总是胆大好奇，又莫名充满自信。他一边填着地名，一边想着：等自己长大了，会不会有机会走遍这些城市呢？

“少爷若是想，一定有机会。”裴秀的声音带着些许笑意，适时地响了起来，“只是在此之前，地理课可要学好，不能含糊了事。”

发觉到自己意外地把心里想着的事情说了出来，司马炎不由得窘然。他不甘示弱地问道：“这些地方，先生都去过吗？”

裴秀摇摇头。“并没有。有很多东西都是我从书上看来的。”

“先生知道得这么多，一定读过很多书了。”

“并不尽然。书不贵多，而贵精。”裴秀端起茶杯喝了一口，继续说道：“古人云‘读书破万卷，下笔如有神’。我们读书，一是为了模仿、学习他人的表达方式，二是为了丰富见识开拓视野，特别是在……条件有限，无法‘行万里路’的时候。所以读书一事，需要真的把文字吃透了、读进心里、记住了才好。少爷若是愿意，我们便从你喜欢读的书开始，一点一点慢慢来。”

他话说得和气，人又是一副亲切温柔的模样，于是司马炎不由得沉默了，心里那股子不情不愿也消下去了大半。

他张了张嘴，想要对裴秀说自己一定会认真读书认真听课，以及往笔筒里丢蜘蛛的事情是他不对，却忽然涌上一波睡意，不由得打了个哈欠。

裴秀察觉到他的疲惫，说道：“时候不早了，我送少爷回去吧。”竟是丝毫未问司马炎此行的来意。

司马炎站起身来，忽地摸到了自己口袋里那枚锦囊，急忙掏出来递给了裴秀：“裴先生，这是桃符在书房附近捡到的，我来物归原主……”

裴秀见到锦囊，眼神有一瞬间失焦。他接过了锦囊，很随意地收进了口袋里，面色平静地向司马炎道了声谢。

司马炎觉得奇怪，便在回去的路上一脸犹疑地问道：“裴先生，您可在吃什么药吗？”

裴秀点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“我希望两位少爷都没有碰过那锦囊里面的东西，”他的声音忽地冷冽了起来，“永远都不要。”

司马炎听他如此严肃，不由得打起了精神。“那是什么？”

“是药，也是毒品。”

“……！”

司马炎虽然并未开始接触药铺的生意，却也在去铺子里玩耍时多少见过一些药材。他想起方才裴秀房中的奇怪香气，以及这句“是药，也是毒品”的描述，立刻便猜到了那锦囊里装着的是什么。

他见裴秀的脸色依旧端肃如冰，急忙像拨浪鼓似的连连摇头：“没有，我对月亮发誓，我没有碰过它。桃符也没有。”

裴秀的脸色渐渐和缓了下来。司马炎见他似是不愿在这个话题多做纠缠，便压下了心底的好奇，沉默着回房就寝。

他站在门口，目送裴秀的背影在半夜迷蒙的雾气中逐渐消失。雾气凝结成露珠，沾在了他的发际和衣襟上，润湿了本就单薄的衣衫。

他转过身去，拉上了房间的门。那只停在树上的乌鸦忽然“哑——”地大叫了一声，扑棱棱地展翅飞走了，将榆树叶挥落了一地。

 

自那一天起，司马炎逐渐收起了玩耍的心思，开始认真地对待每一门课程，认真地读书习字。

学习新知识的满足感和得到裴秀夸赞的欣喜成了他最大的动力。他脑子其实算是聪明的，只要愿意认真对待，进步就非常明显。他学得努力，裴秀教导得也细心，于是从前落下的知识都慢慢地找补了回来。

司马炎的变化让一向对长子不爱学习一事颇为头痛的司马昭啧啧称奇。于是某天放课后，司马炎便瞅见了自家父亲提了个礼盒去向裴秀道谢。

他急忙弯腰躲在了窗台下方。

他本不想偷听的，奈何司马昭的大嗓门太有存在感，令他的耳朵不受控制地接收了谈话的全程。

“老爷何必对我如此多礼，”司马炎听见裴秀一直在推辞，“那一日若不是您拔刀相助赶走了那群讨债的泼皮，我裴季彦早就成了路旁的一把枯骨。因此，我自当将我毕生所学倾囊而授，以报救命之恩，怎可再收您的礼。”

司马昭沉默了半晌，忽然声音沉郁地说道：“你若还需要那……丸药，尽管开口便是。”

屋内传来了衣衫簌簌的声音，似是裴秀站起了身子行礼。“多谢老爷关照。如今我这毒瘾已经不那么厉害了，完全戒掉指日可待。”

司马昭叹了一口气。“我知你为人向来谨慎，虽然一直服药，却不曾耽误正事。……炎儿的进步我都看在眼里，我今天是真心诚意地想向你道谢。”

司马炎听见裴秀低低地笑了。“我所做的，不过是分内之事罢了，真的不必向我道谢。更何况少爷本就天资过人，勤学好问……假以时日，必成大器。”

屋外的司马炎听得愣了，屋内的司马昭似是也听得愣住了。

良久，司马昭的声音又响了起来，带了一丝揶揄：“我这个做爹的竟不知道炎儿有季彦你讲得这般好。”

裴秀几乎是不假思索地答道：“少爷当然优秀。”

“季彦这样说，那我便当真了。能得到河东裴家的公子这般夸赞，炎儿确是个有福气的。”司马昭低声叹道，“若是桃符也有他哥哥这般的福气……”

裴秀没有再说话。片刻，司马昭咳了一声，似是将什么东西轻轻地放在了桌子上。

“别的礼你不收也罢。而这支钢笔，还请你务必收下。你本就师承西洋，平时又喜描画地图，用这硬笔写字会更顺手些。”

“我若再推辞，未免有些失礼。既然如此，我便收下了。多谢老爷。”

“你还是如此客气。”司马昭的声音又沉郁了起来，“你就把那‘老爷’的称呼换了，叫我一声‘子上’又有何妨呢……”

后面的谈话，司马炎听不懂，也就不再听了。他捂着已然有些发烫的耳根，一路跑到阿什河边，冲着高远的蓝天、起伏的山丘开心地大喊了几声。

路过的行人像看耍猴儿一样瞅着他发笑。他吼得痛快了，便从口袋里摸出几枚银元，去街边的小贩那里买了两个糖人儿，高高地举着，欢快地蹦跳着回了家。

民国十四年的九月，秋高气爽。少年郎的心情也正如这秋日一般，高远而美好。

 

***

五十五岁的司马炎揉了揉眼睛。

他看到那盆静静盛开的三色堇忽地由紫黄白三色变成了娇艳欲滴的红色，花瓣也逐渐收拢了起来。那大片的红绚烂、华美，比之夏日的火烧云更加美不胜收。

那花儿开了一阵，却倏忽枯萎败落，自那花蕾下结出一颗核桃大的果实来。

他眼睁睁地看着那个身影伸手摘下了果实，拿起园艺刀在果壳上划出一条条直痕。那果实瞬间就渗出了白色的乳汁，凝聚在下部，慢慢地干涸成了褐黄色的凝胶。

“不……！”惊恐之下，他试图伸手阻止，却扑了个空。

 

5.

宋人有词云：流光容易把人抛，红了樱桃，绿了芭蕉。倏忽几个春秋，就到了民国二十年的夏天。

昔日的少年郎已然拔高了个头，长成了俊秀的青年，更是在三年前就通过了哈尔滨工业大学校的考试，成了这小城里第一个大学生，引得待字闺中的姑娘们心动不已。

然而司马昭对自家长子的婚事另有打算。就在前不久，他试图为司马炎向哈尔滨城中一户阮姓人家求亲，却碰了个软钉子，气得他直跳脚。

“……媒人过去了，就把人放在厅堂里晾着，也不给杯热茶喝。两炷香的时间都过了，居然派了个妖妖娆娆的姨娘出来，只说他们家老爷和夫人不见客。一次两次都他妈的不见客！”司马昭“砰”地砸了一只茶杯，气呼呼地说道：“无非就是嫌弃我们家是汉人，又是商户出身！可他们家又算个啥！大清早亡了！格格不值钱！”

司马炎见状，上前一步说道：“爹不必和那样人家置气。我如今依旧在读书，一未成年二未立业，待毕业后找了工作，再找比那好的人家结亲也不迟。”

司马昭盯着他看了半晌，最终叹了一口气，缓缓地点了点头。

他喊过一旁的仆人收拾地上的碎瓷片，自己则背了手望着窗外沉默不语。

走出房门的司马炎长舒了一口气。他向着厢房走去，步履轻快，满心期待着快些见到那个人——他的恩师，他念了许久的人，他的……裴先生。

 

司马炎敲开房门的时候，裴秀正如往常一样，戴了眼镜坐在窗边安静地读书。他似是听见了司马炎的脚步声，便头也不抬地说道：“少爷回来了。”

他说的虽是俄语，却完全难不倒在俄语授课的大学读书的司马炎。于是司马炎亦用俄语答道：“是的，先生，我回来了。”

裴秀放下书本，站起身来向司马炎点头致意。

两人就这样面对面地站着，然而司马炎在对方的眼中看到了自己的影子。

于是他笑道：“先生看我可是又长高了？”

裴秀似是有一瞬间的失神，随即亦笑道：“是啊，少爷已经长得比我都高了。”

司马炎不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。他从口袋里掏出一个丝绒盒子，无比珍重地打开，推到了裴秀面前。

他望着裴秀的眼睛，小心翼翼地说道：“我前些日子跟着学校去工厂观摩实习，错过了先生的生辰。这是补给您的生日贺礼，还望您务必收下。”

盒子里躺着一支钢笔，通体银白，上面印着“Parker”字样的商标。

裴秀拿出钢笔，手指轻轻地摩挲着光滑的笔身。“这么贵重的礼物，我怎好意思收呢。”他把钢笔放回了盒子，重新交到了司马炎手里。“更何况再过几日就是少爷的生辰了……”

未等他的话说完，司马炎便急急地插嘴道：“那么我用这钢笔换先生一件事情可好？”

裴秀方才拿了书本意欲放回架子，闻言便回了身，挑眉问道：“什么事情？”

司马炎整了整衣襟，清清喉咙说道：“裴先生，过了这次的生辰，我就二十岁了。然而现在全国上下在搞新文化运动破除旧俗，我们商户人家更不好按照《仪礼》的规矩行冠礼，可我还是有个请求……”

他端肃了语气，一脸郑重其事：“能否请您……为我取表字。”

裴秀愣住了。手里的书本“啪嗒”一声落了地。

 

直到生辰前一天晚上，司马炎依旧没有得到裴秀肯定的答复。

八月的东北正是燥热的时候，他裸了上身开了窗子，却依旧翻来覆去地睡不着。于是他索性披上衣服穿了鞋子，踏着月光偷偷地在院子里转悠了几圈。

他路过司马攸的房间，看到自家幼弟睡得正香。

司马攸好像做了什么美梦，正一脸满足地咂着嘴巴。司马炎失笑，蹑手蹑脚地走向司马昭的房间，却发现屋里一片漆黑，没有人在。

当他路过裴秀住着的厢房时，看到屋里依旧亮着灯。他心下好奇，便伸出手指沾了点口水，捅破了窗户纸。

屋内，司马昭和裴秀相对而坐，中间摆了一张棋盘。此时，两人正执了黑白子，一面在纵横线间拼杀，一面有一搭没一搭地说着话。

司马炎犹豫了片刻，决定继续听一次壁角。

然而两人长时间一言不发，只等得司马炎腿发麻。突然，司马昭开心地喊了一声：“五局三胜！这回季彦你可不能再推脱了……为炎儿取字的事情，就这么定了。”

司马炎听见自己被自家父亲点了名，急忙凑到窗前查看着屋内的情况。他见裴秀一脸平静地收着棋子，依旧是一副云淡风轻的模样，对司马昭的话恍若未闻，不由得一颗心吊到了嗓子眼儿。

良久，所有的棋子都收好了。他看见裴秀起身，从架子上取下了一本书，又从书的内页小心翼翼地拿出了一张纸，沉默着递到了司马昭手里。

他听见司马昭念道：“‘安世’”。

屋内的司马昭反复咀嚼着这两个字，屋外的司马炎亦在念叨着这两个字。

哎，如果这是自己未来的表字，就再好不过了。

他看到裴秀示意司马昭将纸翻过来。于是司马昭一脸疑问地念出了背面的字。

“‘大猷’……？”

裴秀点了点头。“两位少爷一名‘炎’，一名‘攸’：炎，火光上也；攸，行水也。所以这表字也当一起取了才合适。”

司马昭叹道：“果然是读书人说道多。那么这两个表字，哪个给炎儿，哪个给桃符？”

裴秀伸手，将纸翻到正面，在“安世”两个字上面点了点。

“《书经·周官》云：‘若昔大猷，制治于未乱，保邦于未危’。‘安世’即为‘保邦’；如今战火纷飞民不聊生，我……们自是希望少爷能见到战乱消弭的那一日，迎来真正的平安盛世。”他悠悠一叹，补了一句：“有了‘安世’，‘大猷’的存在才有意义。”

司马昭挠了挠头，疑问道：“那这与炎儿和桃符的关系……？”

“攸少爷天资聪颖秉性温良，若是在盛世，自是富贵无忧、欢年无极。可现在这世道乱得很，却得像少爷那般英武有决断，才好过活。”裴秀的声音低沉了下来，“何处不是生死战场？如今两位少爷年岁见长，想必某些事情老爷心里也早有了打算罢。”

一段长久的沉默过后，司马炎听见自家父亲长叹了一声：“季彦啊。你果然看得明白。”

“老爷谬赞了。”

“话说回来，你对如今的形势怎么看？”

裴秀不假思索地答道：“日本人觊觎东北由来已久，沈阳怕是不保。依着东北的地形，若是沈阳失守，日军自可一路向北，那么哈尔滨也岌岌可危了。”

“马老大传给我的电报也是这么说的。”司马昭用手指轻轻地敲打着棋盘，继续说道：“所以，如果有朝一日哈尔滨失守……”

“……自然是您去哪里，我跟去哪里。”

司马炎看到司马昭摇了摇头。“你啊，这又是何必。罢了，我本想与你一笔钱，送你到上海、广州或是其他的城市，远远地离开这是非之地，奈何几次试探下来你都不肯……我也不好一再逼迫你了。”

“这是我自己的选择，我自然会承担一切后果。”

当司马炎以为两人的谈话终于结束，他终于可以起身回房的时候，屋内的司马昭忽然捏着那张写着“安世”和“大猷”的纸惊呼出声：

“季彦！话说你这纸上的字早就写好了对吧！那你大晚上的找我下棋又是什么意思！还五局三胜！”

裴秀笑而不语。此时，屋内的银灯忽地“噼啪”了一声，爆了一朵灯花。

司马炎缓缓地站起了身子。他抬起头，望了望不知何时已经躲到云层后面的月亮。他一步步地走回房间，呈“大”字形躺在了床上，心里又是欣喜又是烦忧，不知不觉便睡着了。

 

6.

第二日便是司马炎的生辰了。因得司马家名气大，他过的又是整生日，于是来给他贺生日的宾客几乎坐满了司马家的饭厅。。

作为西席，裴秀也在受邀之列，只是位置离作为寿星的司马炎有些远。

司马炎坐在主位，听着来往宾客或真心或虚伪的贺词，微笑着收下贺礼，眼睛却止不住地往裴秀的方向望去。

裴秀安静地坐在桌边，姿态优雅地品尝着菜肴，时不时地向同桌的人劝一杯酒，似是完全融入了这宴会的气氛里。见此情景，司马炎忽然觉得他的裴先生本应属于这样的盛大辉煌，八面玲珑、受人追捧与尊敬，而不是委委屈屈地在某个商户家里做着普通的西席，一辈子走不出这小小的城。

众人向司马炎敬酒的时候，他越过黑压压的人头，看到裴秀也举了酒杯，向他微笑致意。

他盯着杯中微微摇晃的琼浆，忽然感到自己无比幸运。

于是他也举起了杯子，遥遥地敬了一杯酒。

谢谢。……还有，我最喜欢先生了。

他在心里默默地说道。

 

待得宴会散场的时候，司马炎主动送裴秀回去。

裴秀的酒量并不算太好，东北的酒又格外的烈；他虽只喝了几小杯，脸颊便已红得透了，于是司马炎只得半扶半抱着把他送到了屋门口。而当他试图把人扶到床上躺好时，忽然脚下被绊了一跤，两人顿时一齐跌倒在床上。

司马炎个子高，头不小心撞到了床柱，直撞得他眼冒金星。等到他的头终于不晕的时候，他惊恐无比地发现自己正以一个非常暧昧的姿势和裴秀挨在了一起。

……春梦偶尔做做也就罢了，我可从没想着让它成了真啊。

司马炎暗叫一声苦，意欲起身。然而拥抱的感觉实在太好，让他不由得贪恋了一会儿对方的温度和气息。

他一面痛恨着自己居然对一向敬爱的先生起了反应，一面忍不住俯下身去，轻轻地在对方的脸颊处落下一个吻。

裴秀似是真的醉倒了。他的呼吸平稳绵长，似是完全没有察觉到司马炎的动作。

司马炎松了一口气，心里却不由得泛起一片酸涩。

越界的事情，做一次就够了。

他捂着依旧有点发痛的脑袋站起了身，将昏睡中的裴秀扶到床上躺好。

当他走出房门的时候，月亮已然来到了中天。北方有俗语：“大毛郎出，二毛郎赶，三毛郎出来白瞪眼”。如今长庚星和天狼星都出齐了，就差一颗启明星。

启明星，启明星。你所在之处，便是我的光明。

司马炎慢慢地走到阿什河边，抱着双膝坐在草丛里发起了呆。夏日微凉的晚风吹皱了河水，泛起一片片极细的波浪，而那月亮仿佛沉在了河底一般，清亮温柔不改。

终究是水中月，镜中花，爱不得，取不得。

 

7.

民国二十年的下半年，发生了很多事情，让人措手不及。

“九·一八”事变的时候，司马炎正与同学坐在图书馆里学习。一夜之间，学校里面就成立了抗日协会，各种标语、传单、大字报铺天盖地，文字惊心动魄。

作为本地的顶尖学府，哈工大成了本市抗日协会的中心，全校师生被分为总务、纠察、宣传、调查等科，各科下面还分属数个小组，大家分头工作，气氛颇为紧张。

因着身材高大，司马炎被分到了纠察组。他记挂着家里的安危，便想方设法给裴秀去了信问候家中的情况。他的信一写就是洋洋洒洒几页，裴秀的回复却相对简单；好在他关注的事情都得到了答案，他便也不再追问不休。

令人在意的是，裴秀那一日的判断果然成了真。

九月十八日晚，日军攻打沈阳北大营，当夜沈阳就沦陷了。

二十一日，北上的日军占领了吉林省城；接下来的十几天内，辽吉两省的重要城市便失陷了不少。

十一月，马占山将军带领政府军与日本关东军在江桥激烈战斗，终究不敌。齐齐哈尔沦陷。

此时的哈尔滨，已然成了这东三省的一座孤岛。

司马炎听着学校里慷慨激昂的演讲，感到愤怒的同时，又有些许迷惘。

 

等到司马炎再次从学校返回家里的时候，已经是一月份了。

他看到自己的父亲似是一下子苍老了好几岁，虽然未满五十，头发却已经白了不少。

仿佛只是一夜之间的事情，且把他吓了一跳。于是他悄悄地拉过司马攸，急切地问道：“家里这是怎么了？”

司马攸语气平静：“日本人要打过来了，所以爹关了药铺，遣散了所有的下人，收拾了所有的家当。”

“那，咱姥爷家呢？”

“也是一样，咱们两家准备过几天就一起去山东。”

司马攸踩了踩脚底的雪，突然仰起头对着司马炎说道：“哥哥，陪我一起堆个雪人好不好？”

他的目光清澈，满满的都是期待。让人无法拒绝。

“……好吧。”

 

司马炎滚了一个大一些的雪球，做了雪人的身子。司马攸则团了一个稍小的，做了雪人的脑袋。

两兄弟沉默着捡了石子和树枝，给雪人安了眼睛鼻子和手臂。这时司马昭恰巧揣着手从屋里出来，见此情景便哈哈地笑着摘了自己的毡帽，扣在了雪人的脑袋上。奈何天气过于寒冷，北风一吹过来，司马昭就打了个巨大的喷嚏，慌得炎攸二人急忙摘了雪人的帽子扣回自家父亲头上，又推推搡搡地把人送进了屋。

父子三人和裴秀同桌吃饭时，司马昭叹道：“真是没有想到，今年的冬天如此寒冷。也真是没有想到，连马老大都败给了倭奴……”

裴秀道：“日军装备精良，又蓄谋已久，两军战力本就有差。况且张少帅奉了政府的‘不抵抗’命令，锦州军队毫无动静，马将军孤立无援，因而败走。”

司马昭又道：“若我还有年轻时一半的气力，也是要去军中拼搏一番的。只是如今……”

司马炎和裴秀一左一右按住了司马昭的手。

司马炎安慰道：“爹，每个人都尽其所能，就足够了。‘达则兼济天下，穷则独善其身’，我等一介平民，最基本的就是要在乱世里好好活着。……只有活着，才能和这世道抗争啊。”

裴秀张了张嘴，似是要说些什么，却忽然捂住嘴，背过身去猛烈地咳了起来。

司马炎这才看清楚，裴秀比上次见时又瘦削了不少，整个人仿佛纸片一般，像是被风一吹就能飘走似的。

关怀的话语在舌尖缱绻数回，只化成一句不痛不痒的“先生，天冷加衣，莫要病倒了。”

裴秀捂着嘴，勉强地点了点头。目光却炯炯地望着司马炎，不曾挪开半分。

 

8.

坏消息一个接一个地传来。

元旦次日，锦州沦陷，关外要地尽失。

此时的哈尔滨城内外人心惶惶，无论穷富都在想方设法地往外跑。

一月二十七日，王家终于把所有的生意、地产都收拾停当。于是几辆大大小小的马车一起上了路，准备离开这座小城，一路向南，再借水路前往山东。

然而已经来不及了。

 

一月二十八日，关东军第三旅由长春进犯哈尔滨。

那一天冷到了零下三十度。严寒封锁了大地，寒风呼啸着卷起片片飞雪，刮得人脸生疼。

日军的装甲车和炮弹轰鸣作响，惊了马儿翻了车，王家和司马家的家当也散落了一地。

混乱之中，司马昭咬了咬牙，一把抱起了司马攸，向着来时的方向走去。

“安世！”司马昭的声音穿过了寒风，“带着季彦，逃！往南边逃！”

“爹！那你怎么办！”司马炎慌张地大吼着。

司马昭的声音听起来有些缥缈，又有些遥远：“我们分头走，不要担心爹。等到了山东，我们再汇合……”

然后是司马攸的声音。“哥，你放心，我跟着咱爹一起，没事的。”

风雪一时间变得大了，迷蒙了司马炎的双眼。等他平静下来时，发觉自己的泪水已经糊满了脸颊，被风一吹就结成了冰锥，揪不揪下来都是钻心的疼。

 

日本人的装甲车似是跑得远了，然而时不时地还会有炮弹的碎片从天而降，激起一阵雪舞。

马儿跑了，车子翻了，唯有靠着双脚前行。司马炎紧紧地牵着裴秀的手，在漫天的风雪和战火中一刻不停地奔跑着。

这是除了那次“意外”之外两人最为亲密的接触了。然而司马炎并无多少欢喜，因他满心只想着快些逃出这茫茫雪原，到那温暖、安全的地方去。

不知跑了多少时候，裴秀忽地一个趔趄，倒在了雪地里，咳得更加猛烈了。

司马炎急忙停下来查看他的情况，却无意中摸到了满手的血。

“少爷。”裴秀的声音平静而虚弱，“抱歉，我可能没法和您一起去山东了。”

“先生说什么胡话！”

司马炎手忙脚乱地用衣袖去拭裴秀胸前的血，然而那片鲜红面积愈来愈大，血液洇湿了裴秀的衣襟和他的衣袖，又有那么几滴血落在了洁白的雪地上，像是开了一朵朵的罂粟花。

“先生，我们到背风处，我来生火，会暖和一点，”心急之下，司马炎胡言乱语了起来：“您生病了，可带了药在身上？……火一生起来，我就化了雪水，给您吃药用……”

“少爷。”裴秀无力地抬起一只手，打断了他的话。“不必为我费神了。”

他挣扎着起身，却又无力支撑，慌得司马炎急忙把他抱在了怀里。

如今也顾不得是不是越界了。司马炎想。

“呵。”裴秀忽然轻轻地笑了。因得方才呕血的缘故，他的面色苍白，然而这笑容却似春日消融了冰雪，温柔和煦。

司马炎的手臂不由得又紧了紧。他只知裴秀身体单薄，却不知已经单薄到了如此程度。昔日的裴秀虽然瘦削，身姿却挺拔如流云秀木；如今，这流云秀木却成了一株枯树，仿佛稍一用力，就能折断那脆弱的脊骨。

他不由分说地站起身，抱着裴秀向背风处走去，动作轻柔而小心。

裴秀忽然从他的怀中悠悠地发问：“少爷可还记得那年的蓝色锦囊？”

司马炎一愣。“当然记得。”

“那锦囊里，装的就是阿芙蓉。”裴秀的声音愈发虚弱，“我年少轻狂受人蒙蔽，染上了这烟瘾，就再也没好过。如今这般下场也是我的命，怨不得别人。”

他每说一句，唇边都会沁出一抹血丝，看得司马炎心痛不已。

“先生，您别说了！别再说了！”

裴秀似乎也说得累了。他从怀中靠近心口的位置摸出了一个包裹严实的布包，抖抖索索地放在了司马炎的手中。

他的声音逐渐微弱了下去。

“我这一生最幸运之事，就是进了司马府，给少爷做西席。”

“我忽然想起，我帮少爷取了表字，自己却好像从来没有称呼过那两个字。”

“容我最后僭越一回吧。”

他抬起手，示意司马炎附耳过来。司马炎听话地照做了。

“安世，好好活下去。”

他的气息微弱，眼中的光渐渐暗淡。最终，他闭上了眼睛，被司马炎握住的那只手蓦地滑落。

司马炎惊慌地睁大了眼睛。他颤着双手抓住裴秀削瘦的肩，摇晃着，哭泣着。他忽地想起学校里教过的急救方法，于是不管不顾地将自己的双唇印在了对方的双唇之上。

他努力地向裴秀的口中渡着气，满心只想着让怀里的人醒过来，再看一看他，对着他笑——当然，哪怕只是单纯地醒过来，哪怕什么都不记得，都不要紧。

这个算不得亲吻的吻让司马炎的嘴唇也沾了血，口腔中充满了铁锈的味道。裴秀的嘴唇依旧柔软、尚有余温，可这温度也在凛冬的寒风中渐渐冰凉、僵硬，再也暖不回来。

“先生，您醒一醒，您醒一醒啊……”

“我还有很多很多话，都没来得及和您讲。”

“如果我能早些发现您的心意……”

“裴先生，我看见前面似乎是国军的驻地。”

“我走不动了……”

 

在民国二十一年的除夕，驻守热河省的东北军某部巡逻兵捡到了一个昏迷在地的年轻人。

那个人背上背了一具僵硬多时的尸体，怀里藏了一个包装严实的布包，里面装着一支有点磨秃了的狼毫小楷，一支银白色的Parker钢笔，还有一张极为详尽的、手绘版中华民国疆域图。

那年轻人醒来后，疯了似的寻找着那个布包，又疯了似的抓着人问他的先生怎么样了。

“你是说那具被你背了一路的尸体吗？放心吧，我们已经将他好生葬了。”

那年轻人闻言，连着三天不言不语，不吃不喝。

军中诸人只当他受了刺激，颇为怜惜地传起了闲话：“看起来好好的人，怎么就傻了呢？”

三天之后，他向长官申请投军，得到了批准。

且说这支部队后来辗转于各个战场，一路向南又向东，打跑了日本人，却败给了红色军队。

然而不论在哪个战场，某个叫作“司马安世”的名字都让人闻风丧胆。

 

9.

五十五岁的司马炎再次睁开了眼睛。

年轻的护士小跑着过来问他：“将军，您感觉怎么样？”

他抬起一只枯瘦的手，轻轻地摇了摇。“我没事，”他声音嘶哑地说道，“小杨你先下去吧，我自己一个人待着就好。”

“那，我把电视给您打开？”

“嗯，有劳。”

 

小杨麻利地打开了电视，又贴心地给他盖了一条格纹羊毛毯。

电视里，操着一口闽南话的评论员正大谈特谈着“国军F-104战机击落2架共军米格19战机，所以是2：0，国军胜”。

司马炎心不在焉地听着那评论员大放厥词，眼皮不由得又垂了下来，在轮椅上打起了盹。

他已经有很多很多年没看过雪了。然而这次在梦里，他再次见到了那年的东北飞扬的雪，梦到了他拉着裴秀一路奔跑的场景。

在他的梦中，他一直紧紧地攥着裴秀的手，一直没有松开过。梦里的裴秀也没有大口地呕血倒下，而是平安地和他一起到了山东。

他梦见自己依旧是投了军，只不过一直和裴秀一起。他带着兵，裴秀便做参谋；国军虽然依旧退守到了这孤岛，他却并不像如今这般孤独一人了却残生。

他忽而又梦见自己回到了年轻时的样貌。

那个清瘦单薄的、背对着他浇花的身影再一次出现在了他的面前。不同的是，这一次花盆里种的是一株接骨木。

他轻唤了一声“裴先生”，那人便转过了身来，眼中似有波光流动。

他静静地望着面前如初见时一般年轻俊秀的裴秀，喃喃地说了一句：

“裴先生，我梦见自己变老了。”

梦里的裴秀对着他笑了笑，向他伸出手。

司马炎上前一步，握住了那只手。

这一次，我不会再放开你了。

 

***

等到小杨再次回转来的时候，她发现歪在轮椅上打盹的司马炎已然没了呼吸。

台湾天气温暖，元月无雪。

此时是民国五十六年。

 

————————

注释：

[1] 现名为华梅西餐厅，位于哈尔滨中央大街112号。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1.天地良心，我是爱着季彦的。虽然我这次捅了刀。然而，清明节嘛！  
> 2.关于题目，直接拍上鸽总的原话：“安世活着，裴秀才有安世。如果安世死了，他无依无靠还嗑药，也无路可走。所以不如让安世活着。成全裴秀的安世，也成全未来的司马安世。”  
> 3.为了让季彦开心，没有给tali会会任何出场机会。  
> 为了防止混邪蜘蛛网，没有给琇琇出场的机会。  
> 反正都AU了我就自由放飞了……！大家不要怪我QAQQQQ  
> 4..阿昭和桃符的结局没有写，因为没想好……在原大纲里，父子俩一起扑街了……  
> 感谢看到这里的大家，比个哈特❤


End file.
